


The queens of ice and fire

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Lots of Season 7 spoilers, Previous Jon/Daenerys, Winterfell, bisexual Dany, previous Yara/Daenerys, season 7 potential spoilers, spoilers about jon snow, spoilers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: Daenerys and Jon, and others, had their first victory north of the wall and now gather forces in Winterfell to discuss strategy and further plans. This is the first time that Daenerys meets Sansa and she is quite smitten with her.





	The queens of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> The creators of the show are just writing fanfic, so why not me? Characterization mostly does not make sense nowadays in the show so one can always dream that at least one lesbian couple should be able to make it, right? So tired of bury your gays trope. And also all the jonsa and jaenerys thingy, the ship that really makes sense here is Daensa, you know it, I know it, so go ahead and read this. You might enjoy it!  
> Sorry for mistakes and all. Don't really have much time to write, no one helped me and English is not even my mother tongue but I hope you can still have fun here.

A raven came.

Lady Stark looked at her young sister and asked: What does it say?  
He is coming… with the Queen – replied her brother, maybe now best called a seer, or however he preferred.  
Yes, what he said – said Arya, watching her taciturn brother.

Briefly, Sansa observed her brother with a sad expression but the expression was so readily gone one would have missed it had one blinked. Arya had noticed though.  
He will be very happy to see you – said Sansa – you were always his favorite sister  
Arya and Sansa smiled to each other.  
He is not really your brother – Bran said, looking out the window, but one could see he was looking far beyond what the horizon could show him.  
Sansa smiled – yes but, we are not really dwelling in formalities here, we mean  
He is your cousin – interrupted Bran  
What? - asked Arya  
Your cousin, he is actually a Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen – you can see the evidence with Maester Sam if you wish  
Arya and Sansa looked at each other and then Arya moved to the door.  
I can bring Maeser Sam if you wish, my ladies – said Brienne  
Please do so- replied Sansa

After their curiosities were satisfied with the documentation, they decided they needed to discuss this with him. He was no bastard and deserved to know his truth, for too long he had suffered being called a bastard and illegitimate. Sansa felt again a pang for having disregarded him but then remembered she mostly felt it was in order to honor her mother’s rage at the supposed offense that Jon had represented.  
\- Why would father have lied to mother so? Had he trusted her she would have kept it a secret and raised Jon as one of her own.  
\- I don’t understand either, they loved each other, it seems absurd – replied Arya  
\- He had promised not to tell anyone, to Lyanna as she was dying. He was afraid that had someone known, they would have killed Jon – answered Bran.  
Sansa blinked but replied: He should still have trusted mother, she would have been cautious, mother was smart.  
She was, and brave too – replied Brienne  
Sansa smiled to Brienne. Her mother had truly chosen a fabulous knight to protect and keep her word.  
I am sure mother would have known how to treat this information. It is a pity our father was unable to see that – said Lady Sansa – but we must be different. We must tell him, he has the right to know, specially now that his life is no longer in danger with this information.

 

 

Daenerys had never seen such a somber castle in her life. Fit to people such as Jon Snow. She smiled to herself, thinking when would he kiss her again and do more than just stare. He was a shy one, for sure.  
After rescuing Yara, Daenerys and Yara had finally had their thirst satisfied. However it had a short life considering that Yara was not a woman that could be constant in her love interests. She had said so herself and Daenerys did not feel upset with her for it; but she preferred to end it before getting too involved in a relationship she knew had no future. Danerys had started feeling interested in Jon Snow, maybe he was stubborn but he was honest and she understood his position in a way, and knew he would eventually bend the knee. She also felt there was a possibility for an alliance if they could agree to marriage. Of course, they could not produce descendants but in time maybe they could find a suitable future queen or king.  
They were received by a committee of grave looking Stark soldiers, and then Jon’s siblings, accompanied by the very tall knight Lady Brienne, - who she had met before in King’s Landing when they had tried to convince Cersei of the importance of fighting the white walkers.

Jon’s siblings was a boy in a seat – he could no longer walk, Jon had said – with a very taciturn look and two girls, one small but fierce looking, who held Jon effusively, and one who was a vision of red hair, serenity and beauty like Daenerys had never seen before. The surprise was so overwhelming and unexpected, the moment the red beauty complemented her in respectful salutation Daenerys felt almost an urge to offer her hand to help her rise. Lady Stark blinked confused and took her hand, showing how quickly her mind worked in order to have the queen not look like an idiot.  
Your grace? - even her voice was sweet, and serene, like a lovely bird.  
Jon stood nearby and then introduced them all to her. The boy was Bran, the little fierce girl was Arya and the solemn vision was called Sansa. Lady Sansa introduced Lady Brienne, a knight and a woma. This northern region was not only guarded by a lady in her brother’s absence but this lady herself was guarded by another woman. Maybe the northeners were not as conservative as she had thought.

They proceeded to a warmer hall and where the lady Sansa proceeded to introduce her to all the major houses and knights. Missandei kept by her side, explaining details about each house and their part in the past wars. Apart from the Mormont house and their little lady, not many were of real interests to Daenerys, who kept her interest in Lady Sansa. There was no doubt that Lady Sansa was well versed in political interactions among the houses of the North, and was also a pleasant surprise in several other aspects. There seemed to be a strength in her that was more poised, more content and better guarded than what her siblings could display. She wanted to get an opportunity to talk more privately with this lady.

 

 

It had been a pleasant surprise to find Arya and Bran, as well as Sam in Winterfell. He was not expecting to have the chance to see his sister and brother ever again. Arya was happy and effervescent as always but there was a sense of danger about her, and Bran was more quiet than he remembered; while Sam seemed more comfortable with himself, which was great; however all seemed to be eager to discuss with him in private. He had been informed of Littlefinger untimely demise and his treason, and only wished he had been the one to end the despicable man but he was relieved at least there was no more reason to worry about him.

When they finally met later that night on Sansa’s chamber, initially they discussed more general matters, about the Queen Daenerys, the white walkers and other things but during all this time they all looked at him in a strange way. Sansa was the first to hide it however Arya was never one to hide her feelings to him.  
In your absence we learned something you might want to know – Sansa said after they finished discussing other matters – it is about your mother  
Jon was surprised, in all his life he wanted to know that one thing that his father had promised to tell him but had died before ever mentioning again.  
How? - asked Jon  
There were documents in the Citadel – replied Sam  
And Bran also mentioned it, and saw – added Arya  
Bran nodded in agreement.  
They remained quiet for a while that to Jon seemed like hours. He gestured his impatience but waited.  
Your mother was our aunt Lyanna Stark – finally said Sansa.  
Repulsed and confused, Jon gave a step back. The implication seemed odd and he immediately rejected it.  
Oh, do not misunderstand please. Your father was not ours, he was not Lord Stark – continued Sansa – but Rhaegar Targaryen.  
Here is the document – Sam showed it to Jon – see, in here it says that Rhaegar’s marriage was dissolved and then he married Lady Lyanna Stark. For some reason they kept it secret.  
Do you understand what this means? - asked Sansa.  
Jon looked at the document and tried to absorb all this absurd information.  
You are no bastard, no Snow, no Sand – Sam said, fidgeting slightly – you are actually a Targaryen.  
He finally looked at them, staring at him intently.  
You are the true heir of the throne – said Arya smiling  
I thank you for this – he replied – but I am not interested in the throne, there are more pressing matters: the white walkers.  
Yes, but only you can defeat them, you can lead the people – said Arya – and now we have proof they should follow you.  
It is not that simple, Queen Daenerys controls three dragons, she inspired many to follow her and she is the daughter of the last king, she is the real heir and she wants to rule. She also came to our aid when we asked for it, unlike many others. I do not see a problem of winning this war and having her rule if she so wishes…  
Then he remained quiet – this means – he looked at the documents – she is… my aunt. She is family too…  
Disgusted with himself, he returned the documents to Sam and excused himself.  
He had to speak to Daenerys.

 

 

Lord T- I mean, Lord Snow wishes to see you – indicated Pod, as solemn as he could.  
The Queen nodded to Missandei  
Send him in – Missandei had a feeling this was a good boy, a bit clumsy but good.  
Lord Snow displayed a more excitable and disturbed disposition than what they had been able to observe until now.  
He asked to have a private word with the Queen, if that would be possible. The queen preferred dismissed the guards and her, despite her protests. One could not trust this man so easily, even when the queen had already been with him alone. Looking at the queen again, she understood why she was being dismissed. The queen had been showing a growing interest in this man.. and his sister recently. She just exhaled and left, hoping the queen was not making a mistake this time.

 

 

Forgive me, your grace, but what I am about to tell you is very sensitive information, therefore needs to be told in person and with as few ears as possible – Jon sat and grabbed a glass of wine.  
What is it? - she approached him, willing to caress his lovely hair.  
Jon flinched, and irritated her.  
Forgive me… this is exactly why I need to talk – he stood up and then kneeled – I approached you due to our need caused by the circumstances you could observe, the threat of the white walkers. However I had been wrong about something fundamental about my true nature and therefore acted wrongly, I am asking now your forgiveness for my behavior.  
I don’t understand – Daenerys looked at him, confused. Initially when he bended the knee she was expecting something else.  
I was only now informed about my true parentage and while it is true that I am partly a Stark I am also partly related to your grace, therefore I must ask forgiveness for… being incorrectly familiar – Jon said  
What do you mean exactly, how would you possibly be related to me? - what was he trying to do?  
I shouldn’t have.. I shouldn’t have kissed you… It was wrong. My mother was Lady Lyanna Stark, who married Lord Rhaegar Targaryen. There is documentation to prove it and your grace can observe it. For this, I ask your grace-  
I was never told about this. What do you wish to accomplish by telling me this? - interrupted Daenerys.

Jon looked at her finally and said

– I am forever grateful for your help, if you wish me to bend the knee in order to further provide us with support, I see no point in denying your ambitions. The war in the north is more important to me than any throne. I only wish to serve my people. My father might have been a Targaryen but I will remain true to my Stark roots and protect the North, however this might be done. I have no ambitions to the Iron throne, that is not my fight.  
Daenerys relaxed but then the implications of what he said finally reached her. He was asking her to forgive her for kissing her. They had kissed and had it not been for the attacks of the white walkers, maybe even would have done more. He was asking forgiveness because he was his nephew.  
What was the name given to you, then if not Jon? - she made herself ask.  
Jaehaerys – he replied  
This… this why the dragons accepted you. This would mean… - she exhaled – you have no need to ask forgiveness, you were not aware. Show me these documents.  
As you wish. My sister… my cousin Lady Sansa, Lady Arya and Lord Bran and maester Sam hold the documents, they surely would accept.  
Can I talk to her? - she said, without thinking much  
Jon rose and look, confused.  
Can you send her here, I wish to talk to Lady Sansa – Daenerys said.  
Jon nodded.  
Amm, I understand our predicament. And understand we should not pursue further. History indicated that the “madness of the Targaryens” is partly associated with how much common it was for them to marry among themselves. Although as I said, I can not bear children – she had to say it before he left.  
Still, your grace, the union would not be correct. Forgive me – he seemed truly sorry and though she felt sad too, part of her felt a strange sense of relief.

 

 

Your grace, these are some documents indicating the annulment of Lord Rhaegar’s first marriage, and these indicate his new union with my late aunt Lyanna – Lady Sansa, well and proper, took no time after the normal civilities in starting the matter of interest.  
I see – Daenerys said – so it is indeed true, this means he is indeed my nephew.  
And my cousin – added Lady Sansa – also this shows that he is not a bastard but a lord.  
And potential ambitions to the crown – Daenerys asked this, thinking this would make Lady Sansa uncomfortable but she did no flinch. Maybe Jon was not interested in the throne but that did not meant other would not push him towards it.  
So you wish him to pursue this claim? - asked Daenerys  
What I wish is of no matter, however true the claim might be – she replied  
Oh, it is of matter to me – insisted Daenerys.  
Your grace – Lady Sansa accommodated herself – Jon was raised by my family, but despite our current understanding he was shunned and disregarded most of his life. He became part of the only force fighting against our largest threat, the white walkers. Miraculously came back after being taken as dead and continued to fight and protect his people. While it is true not all people can be protected – Lady Sansa looked down, then again looked at Daenerys in the eyes – he persisted. He is a good leader and people trust in him. All his life his true identity was denied to him, yet with what little he had he made himself a leader, whether he can accept this or not. I mean your grace no disrespect but the Northerners trust him and they know nothing of your grace. The North has always been too far away from the quarries of the southern reigns.  
However he needs me, and just now he bent the knee – Daenerys replied. A brief look of surprised crossed the delicate features of Lady Sansa. Soon, the expression was gone and she remained as closed as ever. The more she talked with Lady Sansa the more she wanted to know her better.  
Then he made his choice, and we shall follow. He is as much a Stark as he is a Targaryen and he has our respect – Sansa replied.  
Funny, he said something similar – Lady Stark slightly moved her head to the left, causing her hair to follow the movement. It was a lovely sight. Daenerys coughed and continued – he declared himself loyal to the Starks. I understand, he was after all raised by the Starks, and as long as he could tell he was always part of your family.  
Lady Sansa’s red lips gave her a brief smile and her eyes shone. How could such a creature be real? Daenerys had never seen such calm strength and poise in an apparently delicate girl.  
Lady Sansa… I understand you admire your cousin, however if you try and give me a chance, we might even find affinities that could turn your ideas about me, and even could find ourselves becoming friends – or more, Daenerys thought – I, as well as what your recount, was denied basic human decency for a long part of my life, even suffer all sort of abuse from those who were supposed to care for me, was sold, was thought of as nothing yet I rose, became what I am and I assure you that all those who follow me do so voluntarily.  
Lady Sansa sighted and then said : I have been told about your history by my brother and my now cousin. I understand that you freed many and suffered greatly, that you lost much. I have also experienced many losses, mistreatment and was betrayed more than once. I can see the merits of rising from such dire situations however we do not know your intentions. We do not know what you would achieve if you were to gain the iron throne. At the same time we can all agree that you are a better alternative, at the moment, than the Lannisters. While you have been fighting against soldiers in order to reclaim the throne, Queen Cersei and her family have shown no fear of murdering peasants, allies and betraying even the most sacred rules of civility. She has shown no consideration to anyone but her own family. Of which there is little left.  
Lady Stark has no love for Queen Cersei, I see – she said more happily than was necessary.  
Although Queen Cersei is ruthless, she is also strong and full of wit, one should never underestimate her – insisted Sansa.  
I see – despite how ridiculous it was, Daenerys could not help feeling slight jealousy at hearing Sansa speak seemingly highly of that woman – you have met her then.  
I was her prisoner for many months, even engaged to her son, then briefly married to her brother. I flee both the day the first died – related Sansa.  
Ah yes, lord Tyrion mentioned that. Your marriage was annulled I believe – why would this information be of her interest and how would Lady Sansa react to this question?  
Yes - Sasnsa swallowed – is your grace aware then, of my story, then we need no discuss it further  
She remembered Jon discussing about her marriage to a Bolton, that he then had to defeat in a war to regain Winterfell. He did not dwell too much into it but she could see the man had not been kind.  
I had the understanding Lady Stark is a widow, much like I, in my case twice a widow – Daenerys said wishing to move to another subject but still curious.  
Your grace is right, I am happily a widow, my late husband had the disgrace to find himself in a jail full of the hounds he forgot to feed. And now that traitorous family is no more,as we hope will be the destiny of similar families. Another family that betrayed mine, the Freys, have equally disappeared and the Tullys rightfully restored to power. The North and even the Riverlands are a harsh environment, your grace.  
Daenerys enjoyed that. Lady Stark seemed to have been able to overcome a lot. However she had then build a wall more impenetrable than the North Wall around herself. One could see she would let nothing out that she thought other could use against her.  
Tell me, Lady Stark, was a similar fate what made your adviser absent? - Daenerys remembered Jon mentioning about an unpleasant man following Sansa around.  
He found himself accused of treason on several levels and sadly fell on knife that used to belong to him years ago. Weapons are dangerous, your grace – Sansa kept a serious face but Daenerys could imagine her smile.  
Indeed they are. Dragons on the other hand, can be hard but are loyal – said Daenerys.  
Women and men can also be loyal and true. Lady Brienne has proved her worth to me and my siblings. Your grace must find loyal hands outside beasts – recommended Lady Stark  
Lady Stark, would you accept becoming an adviser in my council? – proposed Daenerys.

 

 

When the Queen had asked her to become an adviser, Sansa suspected she was mocking her but soon saw the queen was very much serious. While the Queen was a dragon through and through there was a sensibility about her that Sansa could not help but find endearing. She was not sweet and kind as Margaery had been, yet Margaery was dead. Maybe it took a dragon to survive times such as this. She removed a tear with one finger. She missed Margaery but had no time to mourn her properly, had no time even to mourn her dead brothers. Margaery had been the only friend she had had in King’s Landing. She had lost all but Margaery had been there for her, giving her hope that if a kind soul like her could be so powerful she needn’t lose herself in the madness that meant living in this Kingdom. But Margeary was no more, she had perished under the vile machinations of Queen Cersei. Sansa could not help but think that had Margaery not been arrested she had surely found a way to rule in a kinder way and they would not have to suffer under the Lannisters like they were now. She was sure Margaery and she would have found a way to collaborate, and diminish the threat they now suffered on many fronts. Even her brother, Jamie Lannister, had deserted Cersei, that had to mean something.

The Lannister twin had arrived weeks ago and only after much insistence of Lady Brienne, they had decided to hear what he had to say. After all, he had made the promise to protect the Stark children and given Brienne sword and gold to the effect. He asked forgiveness, not for the death of the Queen Daenerys father, yet he said he had vital information to convey. He recognized the threat of the north as what it was, the truest threat to the Kingdom but admitted the queen Cersei herself had no wish to join forces but rather let the Northeners and the dragon queen die in battle.  
He informed them of Queen Cersei’s plan and that of Euron.  
Queen Daenerys wished to behead him immediately on sight but Sansa had managed to make her listen. The war against the white walkers was far more important than any other issue at the moment.  
Although the information Jaimie Lannister was giving them surprised them all, neither Bran nor Daenerys showed signs of surprise. Bran’s lack of surprise was expected, not Daenery’s. That made it obvious to her that Daenerys was hiding information.

And she was right, because Daenerys proceeded to inform the council later that day that the traitorous Euron had contacted her not long ago with a marriage proposal and a plan to defeat Cersei Lannister.  
Unexpectedly, the thought of the queen marrying such a disgraced man disgusted Sansa. What did she care about the Queen and her marriage proposals? It was none of her business. Yet it disturbed her.  
Relief flew through her when she heard the Queen informing them she had no wish to accept this marriage proposal however she believed she could not discard this opportunity to remove one ally of Queen Cersei. Yara Greyjoy proposed a plan.

After the meeting ended Daenerys asked for a private word with Lady Sansa. She seemed curious but remained while the rest left the room. Flustered and hopeful, Daenerys asked Lady Sansa to sit. Then she sat next to her and looked at her fingers. Minutes stretched and Daenerys found it hard to break the silence but knew that if she did not try, then she would never dare in the future.  
Lady Sansa – she began – these last months here planning, living under your kind yet sometimes hard roof, I believe I have managed to become better acquaintances with you and your family. A woman in this world must make herself steel, to survive for as long as the like of me and you, and your sister as well as Lady Brienne. We either learn to fight with our words or with swords. All forms require wit, a sense of preservation and an ability to read others.  
She looked at Lady Sansa. As always she was patiently listening and taking in all that Daenerys was saying.  
However, more often than not I see myself doubting how to read you. You are far wiser than what one would expect a sheltered noble lady to be, and far tougher than what your appearance seem to display. I do believe though, that when one observes you closely one can see small glimpses of you peeking through holes in that impenetrable wall you have built yourself around – she pressed her lips and tentatively placed a hand on Sansa’s.  
Sansa did not remove her hand. So she continued.

What I wish is for you to confirm, where you by any chance relieved that I decided to not marry Euron? - and she wished with all her soul Sansa was. It could be for many reason, not because Sansa wanted the man for herself, she had discussed her displeasure of his methods before, but Daenerys felt that she could be right, that Sansa did not want Daenerys married to another.  
I was, the man is vile and unsophisticated, there is nothing about him that would serve you – she replied.  
Is it only that? – Daenerys whispered  
A small crack. Lady Sansa looked down and moved in her seat.  
He is very likely a violent man with his women, I do not see how such a man would treat your grace fairly – Sansa replied, sounding slightly nervous.  
She was worried about her. Daenerys heart rose, still hopeful, even more so now.  
Lady Sansa, if you so wish, it is fine to call me Daenerys – Sansa rejected the idea but Daenerys insisted – I am entirely fine with that if you would accept it. And if you do, would you accept that I call you-  
You can call me Sansa, it is fine – Sansa interrupted and looked at Daenerys. And they looked at each other for the longest time. Daenerys heart skipped a beat and she felt time had briefly stopped while she lost herself in Lady Sansa’s eyes.  
Sansa – Daenerys smiled – can I ask you again? Can you tell me, why exactly would you be against me marrying Euron.  
He is a bad choice for you – replied Sansa  
Who would be a better choice? - Daenerys insisted  
You should be able to decide. Personally, I would prefer to avoid marriage, both experiences were disastrous to say the least. However you might think differently… Daenerys – added Sansa  
Her name in Sansa’s lips was a song of hope, faith and beauty.  
My adviser, Missandei, said once to me, that she continuously sees me hearing the advice of many and then turn and do something completely unexpected – Daenerys caresed Sansa’s hand – what would you say if my choice of life partner is also very different from what most could expect?  
If accounts of what you have accomplished are true, then your decisions have helped you succeed, have they not? They are probably the right choice then – replied Sansa and Daenerys felt this time undoubtedly that her tone left escape a slight inflexion of hope too.  
I wish for no more kings or husbands to rule me, my lady. Only someone of similar endurance, empathy and strenght can be my equal, and what I wish for is an equal, someone who does not fear me and who wishes not to dominate me – she sighed and finally managed to say – are you my equal, Sansa Stark?  
Sansa smiled, a true smile for the first time since she had met her. A smile that brightened the whole room and melted even the dragon queen’s hearth. Despite being sited, Sansa was still taller so she leaned in to Daenerys, and Daenerys approached too.  
I am – Sansa breathed into Daenerys lips and then she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Think you can do better? (please write for this couple if you do there is not enough daensa out there) Leave comments please! :D Have a fantastic day


End file.
